The demand for olefins continues to increase on a worldwide basis. Therefore, more efficient ways of producing such olefins are continuously sought. Methanol, on the other hand, is produced in large quantities throughout the world and is available as a feedstock for olefins. Also, methane and synthesis gas are often times available for use as a feedstock for olefin production. Moreover, there is an increasing demand for environmentally friendly processes which are capable of minimizing reaction by-products that are not capable of being recycled or used in other capacities.